


Spooky Spooks

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Three different short stories about three different pairings set on Halloween.Chapter 1: DeleSonDele invited Son to spend Halloween watching some horror films at his house with him. Sonny didn’t expect a twist to it.Chapter 2: KaneSonIt’s a boring Halloween night as they have to be in the hotel for their next match. Yet, things aren’t exactly calm considering the heavy thunderstorm that causes a power outage, making a very scared Sonny have no choice but to seek comfort in his roommate.Chapter 3: DierWinksEric had some of his friends over to play horror games on Halloween. Winks decides to stay with him until the end of the night as both men became paranoid thinking there might be ghosts in the house.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Son Heung-min, Eric Dier/Harry Winks, Harry Kane/Son Heung-Min
Comments: 28
Kudos: 46





	1. Boo!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo~
> 
> Wanted to post something Halloween related so I came up with these shortfics. I already wrote the three chapters but I'll be posting the second one later on and the last one on Halloween day.

Son didn’t think much of it when Dele invited him to his house that night to spend Halloween together. Honestly, he rarely ever did anything during Halloween since it was a date that usually went unnoticed by him. Yet, Dele wanted to do something for the sake of it as he was in the mood for it apparently, thus Son agreed to his invitation. 

They were watching a horror film together that Dele had picked for them on Netflix much to Son’s displeasure. He wasn’t fond of horror films or anything scary at all. Son didn’t get the joy of being in fear that some people have, it was just discomforting and a terrible sensation in his opinion. However, he still agreed to it for the Halloween mood since Dele really seemed to want to watch that film with him. They were eating sweets (mostly Dele) as they were slumped on the living room sofa where they were watching, lazily yet curiously paying attention to the content. 

Son isn’t sure if it’s because he’s really weak when it comes to horror stuff, but this film was quite scary. Dele didn’t look that bothered by it, but Sonny was growing uncomfortable and frightened by the second. He tried his best not to move the closest that he could to Dele on the sofa since they already were sitting very close to each other, not wanting to alert Dele how scared he was actually feeling but mostly because he didn’t want to bother that man. Son wasn’t ashamed of showing when he was in fear or anything of the sort, emotions are emotions and everyone has them. 

Dele chuckled at how Sonny sometimes gasped when there was a jumpscare, even because the Korean managed to get frightened with the stupidest jumpscares much to Dele’s fun. Even when the film ended, Son was still a bit afraid and it was clear to Dele. 

Son really didn’t like it, to have watched that film, he was scared he is going to have nightmares. 

“Aaw, don’t worry Sonny!” Dele joked as he turned the TV off once the credits rolled in. “There is no serial killer in my house, nor any ghosts.” 

Son chuckled in response, but it came out a bit nervously. He is aware to some extent that the film was fiction, but there still was that paranoia that horror films leave in someone’s mind after finishing watching them. Besides, Son doesn’t think that ghosts aren’t real. 

“Y-You never know.” He smiled nervously. 

“I’m sure of it.” Dele answered as he got up from the sofa, making his way towards the kitchen to clean up the mess of snacks from the coffee table. “Although, I did see something strange here in my house the other day...” 

Son felt his heart racing again at that comment. 

“W-What do you mean?” 

“Ah, it’s probably nothing. I thought I had seen someone, but I must have been tired.” Dele stated as he disappeared into the kitchen. 

Sonny gulped this time. For the love of god, he really hopes that Dele was indeed mistaken. Even if Son doesn’t live in that house, he definitely doesn’t want anything happening to Dele either. 

He was growing to become very nervous even though the film had already ended. It was probably the weird atmosphere it left plus Dele’s comment that didn’t help one bit and also because he was left alone in the living room. Sonny patiently and hopefully waited for Dele to return. However, that man was taking quite a long time or at least that was Son’s impression. He doesn’t know if it was his nervousness speaking for his mind, but it felt like an eternity had passed of him being left alone in the sofa. Son was planning to cling onto Dele the moment he came back since he didn’t feel like being two meters apart from him anymore, yet Dele was nowhere to be seen. He kept looking at the direction from where Dele would come from, expecting for him to show up anytime soon and ease his worries with his presence. 

Then suddenly he heard a loud noise. And it came from the kitchen. 

It sounded like something falling on the floor, maybe pans or random objects, Sonny wasn’t sure. What he was sure of, is that he was completely terrified now. He really hopes that Dele had accidentally made a mess over there and that was it. Yet, he didn’t hear anything more than that, and Dele still hasn’t showed up. 

Against his better wishes, Son decided to go check on him. He truly didn’t want to be alone right now, but he had no choice but to go after Dele by himself. Sonny made his way slowly, approaching the origin of the sound carefully as he called out for Dele with a low voice. The moment he arrived at the entrance to the kitchen he hovered his body just to take a peek inside. There was no sign of Dele or anyone else as far as he could tell. He entered the kitchen and noticed a couple of pans on the floor, probably what caused the noise. However, why they had fallen was another issue that he didn't know. 

Son was shaking by now, completely scared and nervous as one million panicked thoughts invaded his mind. Dele was nowhere to be seen, he has no idea what happened for the pans to have fallen and he has no idea what to do now. Son tried calling out for Dele again, this time louder and with a shaky voice as he was starting to grow worried. He really hopes that his friend is okay. 

Then suddenly the lights went off. 

He immediately gasped upon the sudden darkness that filled his wide scared eyes. It seemed that someone or _something_ turned the lights off from the kitchen and the living room considering it was pitch black where he was but the lights outside were still on. 

Sonny quickly made his way back to the living room, planning on grabbing his phone to have some light. Luckily, he didn’t bump into any furniture on the way, but he could have sworn that he saw something moving in the dark. It was a tall figure but completely dark, darker than the darkness that surrounded him. Son hoped that it had been his imagination and continued to reach for his phone that was left somewhere on the coffee table. 

The moment Sonny managed to find his phone he turned the flashlight mode on. He was quickly surprised by a figure standing right behind him, the darkness that was moving in the darkness, only its face completely pale as it seemed to be a mask. Son downright screamed before his mind could even make sense out of anything, the terror filling his body and soul. 

Then the figure moved away, and he could faintly hear laughter beyond the shock that had taken over his body at that instance, and the lights were turned back on by that figure. When his mind came back to reality as the laughter echoed through the room, Son immediately understood what had happened. 

The masked figure took its mask off, and of course it had been Dele Alli being a fucking meanie. 

“I can’t believe you actually fell for it!” Dele continued laughing as he approached Sonny again. 

The lights were on, Dele was there, and everything had been a silly prank. 

Yet, the shock still lingered in Son’s mind. 

“Aw, wait. Are you crying?” Dele asked in surprise as he noticed tears streaming down the Korean’s face. “Oh my god, I’m sorry.” 

Dele quickly made his way closer to him with a pitiful smile on his face, realising how badly Sonny had been affected by his Halloween prank. 

“You are so mean.” Son managed to say between tears, bringing his hands to his face as he took in the aftershock mixed with relief. 

He heard Dele chuckle but in a softer manner now, probably feeling a bit bad for it. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you _that_ much.” 

“I was really worried about you!” 

Dele momentarily froze as he heard those surprising words. He truly didn’t think that his joke would have affected him that badly. Yet there Sonny was, in tears and shaking because he had been terrified that something happened to his friend. Dele felt stupid now. 

“I’m-I’m sorry, I didn’t think—” 

“You’re an idiot!” Son retorted but moved even closer to Dele’s personal space. 

Dele immediately hugged the man, wrapping his arms around Sonny’s trembling body for comfort. 

“Hey, it’s okay now.” He assured. “I’m okay, you’re okay, everything is okay.” 

Although Son seemed to be calming down, Dele still felt bad about it and wanted to shake off all that fear that he caused on him. 

Dele slightly parted from the embrace only to carefully lift Sonny’s chin up towards his own face and then placed a soft kiss to his wet lips. Son froze upon the action, and that was good because it meant he wasn’t trembling in fear anymore. 

“Does this make up for what I’ve done?” Dele carefully asked with a small nervous smile as he averted his eyes for a brief second. 

“...It’s a start.” 

Sonny needs much more kisses and hugs coming from Dele to be a proper apology, and Dele seemed to notice it. 

“Then let me make it up to you.” 


	2. Stormy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all that Kane & Son amazing duo going on this season I was already considering writing about them. Then my dad came to visit me not long ago and we were playing FIFA as usual and when we scored as Sonny he ran to Kane and hugged him and my dad said 'Gee, Son really can't let go of Kane huh?" so I was like you know the fuck what, let's do it. So here it is ksksksk
> 
> Also, [this photo](https://bit.ly/31H25rk) of them is sweet so even more inspiration~ 
> 
> ~Forgot to say in last chapter that I was supposed to start posting this fic day 18 but the fact that we managed to concede three goals in the last 10 min of that West Ham game was enough of a spooky story for that day.

What a weird night. Harry Kane wasn’t sure if it is because it’s Halloween, but he had a bad feeling about something. He tended to be quite an intuitive person and his gut feeling rarely proved to be wrong. Regardless, Harry decided to not pay much attention to it since the day had already ended and sleep time was shortly arriving. 

He was sharing a room with Son in the hotel that night, mentally resting to be prepared for their match next day. Harry was someone to deal with pressure very easily and wasn’t really that nervous about their next fixture since he was confident about it like usual, so it wasn’t too difficult for him to relax. He had already settled himself on his bed as Sonny did the same on his own, tucking himself under the warm cosy blankets. They shared their goodnights and turned the lights off, diving into the night.

It wasn’t long before the thunders grew louder, the sound  loud  enough to impede Harry from falling asleep as he had been woken up by it. He had figured it was going to rain since he heard the distant thunders earlier, but he hadn’t expected for the  lightnings to start falling right around where they were, creating quite a ruckus as the thunderstorm began falling heavily above their hotel. 

Harry sighed in frustration. It sounded like the world was ending out there, the strong wind hit against the room’s window abruptly as the loud sound of the raindrops fit the violent thunders perfectly. He could also see the  lightnings in the distance, the light that invaded the room was too bright. It was going to be difficult to fall asleep like this. Yet that was becoming the least of his worries when he suddenly heard a voice.

“...H, are you awake?”

“ Mhmm .” He grumpily replied.

Son went silent after his question was answered, and Harry wondered why he had tried to talk to him.

“You can’t sleep because of this terrible ruckus either ?” Harry asked, making up for the silence that had bestowed upon them inside the room, a big contrast to the lack of it outside.

He was facing the ceiling when he had asked the question, so he wasn’t sure if Son was looking at him or not.

“Y-Yeah... I-It's a bit... I don’t know.”

Harry noticed how Son’s voice was trembling, not only that, the man didn’t even sound half-asleep like Harry was, Son was wide awake for some reason. 

He turned around on the mattress to face Sonny’s bed and realised how the Korean was indeed looking at his direction, clearly wanting to keep talking to Harry instead of having just small talk.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked curiously yet worriedly.

When the  lightnings struck, Harry could see how Son looked nervous, flinching and shivering when the sound of it filled their ears abruptly accompanied by the bright light.

“U- Uhuh ... Just... Not really fond of thunderstorms.”

That explained it then.

Harry felt bad about it. He doesn’t fear thunderstorms but this one was quite terrible so he can only imagine how awful it must be right now for someone that is scared of them.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Sonny gasped this time as a particular loud thunder sounded too near for comfort.

“K-Keep talking to me.”

Harry nodded even though Son was too frightened to notice his movement, then wondered what they could talk about. He reached for the light switch next to his bed and turned it on for some comfort.

“Are you nervous about tomorrow’s game?”

That was the first thing that came to Harry’s mind, yet he only noticed how it could go south only after he phrased the question. If Son was nervous about tomorrow’s game, then bringing it up was only going to make his anxiety worse.

“No, I don’t think so. I’m just... excited about it, I think.” Son answered with a heavier accent than usual, the nervousness clear on his voice.

At least he wasn’t nervous about the fixture then, Harry gladly noted.

“I’m sure we are going to win.” Harry smiled as he spoke, to keep the spirits up. “And you’ll score two goals.”

“Aren’t  _ you  _ the goal machine?” Son chuckled hoarsely and lowly, but that was a nice sound already. “Well, I’ll need you to give me those fancy passes of yours for me to do so then.”

Harry chuckled in response, glad that this had worked to get Son’s mind away from the thunderstorm for a brief moment. However, it was only for a moment indeed, because soon he could see how Sonny started trembling again as the loud thunders kept on rumbling.

He was about to come up with something else to distract Son, when suddenly a particular lightning hit nearby, creating a loud ruckus that even scared Harry this time.

Son gasped loudly as suddenly everything went dark. The power had gone out and the room was filled with darkness again, the only brightness was the  lightnings that wouldn’t stop striking outside, especially since their room had quite a nice view and a large window to look at outside. It must be truly scary to be in this position right now for Son.

“Sonny?” Harry tried as he noticed the Korean’s sudden silence, the man clearly not feeling well at that moment. He could even hear how loud and ragged his breathing was.

“I’m... I’m...”

Son was definitely not fine. The sudden coldness that filled the room didn’t help his state one bit as the heater wasn’t working due to the power outage and the blankets were not good enough in this weather.

“Do you want to come here?” Harry asked carefully, wanting to help Sonny the best that he could.

He heard Son quickly get up from his bed and hurriedly make his way towards  hi s in a sudden, as if Son had been wanting to do that for hours already.

Harry pulled the blankets for Sonny to join the bit of warmth that still lingered beneath them, and the Korean didn’t waste any time climbing to his bed and setting himself right next to Harry as he covered himself with the blankets. Son was shaking so much that Kane couldn’t tell if it was because of the cold or fear, but it was probably a terrible mixture of both.

Another particular loud thunder struck, and Sonny immediately clutched onto  his roommate. He had been keeping a slight distance from the man, but he broke it the moment the loud sound filled their ears to hold tightly onto Harry. Son was still shivering as he buried his face in  his neck, holding him for dear life. Harry answered the embrace, wrapping his arms around Son to see if it would help, also to share their body warmth because the cold was starting to get to him as well.

He was never the type of person to be very affectionate in a physical way, Harry tends to be a reserved lad that likes to show his appreciation and love towards people with small actions and simple honest words; completely the opposite of Sonny who loved to hug everyone and cuddle with anyone he liked, smothering whoever was around with his affectionate nature. Still, Harry didn’t mind staying hugged with Sonny , especially when he was in this state.

“What  i -if this storm takes down the building?” 

Harry blinked upon the sudden question.

“That’s impossible, Sonny. It won’t happen.” He replied with a small chuckle.

“W-What if there’s a killer here in the hotel doing this?” Son suddenly spoke again , his voice muffled against Harry’s neck.

“What, and controlling the weather too?”

“Then d-demons and ghosts.” Son nervously retorted. “It’s Halloween after all.”

“Didn’t know ghosts and demons could control weather either.” Harry  chuckled , wanting to lighten up the mood and make Son realise that his fears were irrational.

Son went back to silence again and never eased his grasp on Harry, the younger man’s body seeming to be the only comfort for him right now.

“Sonny, everything is fine.” Harry reassured with a smile. “There are no ghosts, demons or serial killers here, I promise.”

“H-How can you be sure of it?”

Harry didn’t know how to answer that. It’s not like he can reason with someone who has an irrational fear, it is what makes it to be an  _ irrational  _ fear in the first place. He can’t argue with that, but he wishes that he could help some other way since bringing reason to Son won’t help.

“What can I do, Sonny?”

“Just k-keep distracting me.”

Since words weren’t working on him, Harry started to gently caress his back and hair, choosing touch as his weapon to ease Sonny’s worries as the Korean loved physical affection after all.

They kept that way for a while, Harry caressing Sonny as Sonny held tightly onto Harry because that strategy seemed to be working. However, Son seemed to be overthinking about something as the loud thunderstorm didn’t cease. He had started trembling again and breathing very heavily as Harry’s previous affections weren’t helping anymore.

"Kiss me.”

Harry froze and stopped his soft caressing on Son’s hair and back, surprised at the words that left  his roommate's lips. He had to stop and process for a couple of seconds to be sure that he heard Sonny correctly. That was quite the request, but Harry wasn’t going to deny it from him.

He slightly pulled Son’s head back to be face to face with him, giving one last glance to his nervous eyes before breaking the distance between them. Harry gently pressed onto those soft lips that were even softer than they looked, the taste of it mesmerising too. He lingered their lips connected for a second, feeling how Son’s trembled against his own, then broke away from the kiss. They lingered their faces mere inches apart, no one moving away to create some space.

“K-Keep going.”

Harry complied, pressing to those lips again as the taste took over his mind once more. This time he connected their mouths to a proper kiss, feeling Son’s tongue dance around his own in his warm cave, the sensation holding their attention captive on the kiss alone.

They continued kissing for a while, both cherishing each other as that distraction proved to be the best one so far. The thunderstorm was diminishing to become a simple light rain and the power went back on, meaning they had their heater on again to warm them up. Harry only stopped kissing Sonny when he knew the man had calmed down, but he didn’t part from their embrace.

“You okay now?”

“...Yeah, but can I stay here?”

That shouldn’t even be a question after everything.

“Of course, Sonny.”

If Son doesn’t ever want to leave his arms, Harry wouldn’t mind it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I love the rain but thunderstorms are quite scary, don't you think? I mean, I'm from the north of Brazil (the really hot part) and tropical thunderstorms are def not a nice thing I can assure you~ It rips off trees from the ground and shit!
> 
> Would you like to see more KaneSon fics? I might write more of them depending if people seem keen to read it. (but don't worry, I haven't abandoned DeleSon. In fact KaneDeleSon would be quite nice, no?~)


	3. Ghosts aren't real, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boo

Eric had invited a few of his teammates to hang out with him that Halloween and to play some horror games on PlayStation for the sake of it. He never considered himself to be someone easily scared, but he wasn’t one of the bravest either when it comes to horror things, especially jumpscares which he was a tad easily affected by. That is why Eric avoided playing horror games and watching horror films, he wasn’t that fond of them and the fear that they induced in him. Still, he had that idea because it was Halloween, and it would be nice with his friends. 

It turned out to be quite funny as they were having a good time. It was Gio the one with the controller in hands playing the horror game while the rest watched and suggested what he should be doing which created a funny chaos. Nevertheless, despite the fun of it all, Eric was starting to get bothered. The game was really tense and frightening, and they had been affected by a couple of its jumpscares already, so Eric wasn’t feeling that good at that moment despite laughing with the others. 

Dier was glad to notice that he wasn’t alone in the feeling. Gio was sitting on the carpet in front of the sofa alongside Dele and Ryan, meanwhile Eric was sitting on the sofa with Winks, watching from a bit more of a distance. They were sharing a blanket together, Winks and Dier, and the older man didn’t take long to realise how Winksy was on the edge as well. 

Harry was practically curled to the blanket as he hugged the most pillows that he could, almost hiding his eyes to avoid getting jumpscared whenever the game got too suspenseful. Eric also noticed when Winks shifted closer to him on the sofa, trying to get the closest that he could to him without being obvious about it. He ended up doing the same, discreetly moving slightly closer to Harry for shared comfort. 

They managed to survive through their fun gaming time with the others despite being made fun of by Dele who mocked how scared Harry looked (Eric was better at hiding it). Much to their demise though, Dele soon came up with the idea to tell each other horror stories. That only served as fuel to make the atmosphere a hundred times worse since Dele’s stories were actually quite scary and Gio plus Ryan told some personal experiences that they swore were paranormal. Eric had nothing to say as he hesitantly listened to everything and Winks could barely open his mouth, curling even more into the blanket in fear upon hearing those tales and experiences. 

They eventually called it enough and decided it was time to leave since it was getting late. Yet even when the others were leaving after they hanged out for a while, Eric could still feel a bit of the fear that lingered in his mind. He still wasn’t alone in the feeling though. Dier noticed how Winksy was stalling to leave. Winks had chatted with Dele by the entrance on their way out after everyone said their goodbyes, and then even when everyone headed out already, Harry was the only one left at Eric’s house with him, and that man still didn’t seem to want to leave. 

Good. Eric didn’t want to be left alone either. 

“Uhm, do you want to stay a while longer?” Eric asked as Harry hesitated in opening the door to head out. “I mean, the others left because they have something else to do, you don’t have to go too.” 

He noticed the relief plus excitement in Winks’ eyes upon his offer, but it suddenly faltered with worry. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind? It’s a bit late.” 

“Not at all, Winksy.” 

_Please stay._

“Sure then.” 

Eric is glad that it was settled, being alone in his empty house with no sounds surely would be eerie after everything. Winks had the same feeling about returning to his own lonely apartment, so it was a perfect deal. 

They weren’t sure what to do next since this wasn’t planned, so both men ended up making something to eat together in the kitchen to relieve some of the tension too. Then they moved to the living room sofa again, back to sharing the blanket as they watched some random films on TV. However, since it was Halloween, everything on TV was horror related and it was not helping their state one bit, making them even more jumpy as they had come across a documentary about real life haunted events that for some reason they decided to watch. 

Winks was clearly becoming paranoid, looking around and getting jumpy with any single sound that he heard, especially the ones coming from Eric’s dogs as they were quite noisy. He knows how Eric has always been a bit superstitious, therefore Winks is conscious how this Halloween day wasn’t affecting only him. Not to mention how Dier was just as paranoid as Harry, clearly jumpy as well. 

That documentary had started to make everything worse, especially since the ghost incidents looked too real. Eric really doesn’t like the idea of ghosts being around, and neither does Winksy. 

“Enough TV for one day.” Eric commented with a chuckle as he reached for the controller and turned it off. 

“Are you scared too?” Harry asked smiling nervously, finally addressing the obvious that didn’t need to be hidden since the feeling was shared by both. 

“...Maybe.” 

They chuckled in unison, knowing how ridiculous and stupid it was for two grown men to be scared of ghosts and shit in Halloween plus be paranoid about it because of silly documentaries and horror games and stories. Still, knowing that didn’t make the stupid fear to disappear. Although Dier was a bit jumpy as well, Winksy seemed to be more affected, he’s always been quite the scaredy cat. 

“I-I’m sorry but... Do you think I could spend the night?” Winks broke the short silence. “It’s really late and dark outside and—” 

“Yes.” Eric immediately replied. “Of course you can, Winksy.” 

Obviously, he agreed to the request. Not only because Dier appreciated his company and didn’t want to be alone that night, but also because he truly doesn’t want Harry to be _that_ scared over something so stupid either. He knows that Harry would’ve need to return to his own empty lonely apartment, and how it would make him even more scared being all alone since he doesn’t even have pets to keep him company. If Eric can diminish his discomfort, then he’ll gladly do it. 

Harry moved closer to Eric on the sofa upon his answer, appreciating being next to him. Eric dared to move even closer until their bodies were pressed together, almost sharing an accidental embrace under the cosy warm blanket. 

“Are there ghosts in your house?” 

A silent beat. 

“I sure as hell hope not.” Eric chuckled in answer hesitantly. 

He actually never thought about it. 

Winks’ question didn’t help the situation one bit, now Eric was stuck thinking about any weird little thing that has happened in his house that he didn’t know the answer to, and now the answer to it all was: ghosts. 

“M-Maybe we should just sleep.” Eric suggested. “You know, it’s late and this silly fear will go away once we wake up.”

Harry nodded in response, but before Eric could get up, the brunet pressed himself to his bigger body causing Eric to freeze in place as he asked for something unexpected. 

“Can we sleep together on the same bed?” 

Dier gulped at the question, but it wasn’t out of fear this time. 

“Yeah, okay. Good idea.” Eric replied, feeling a bit excited actually. 

As that was established, Eric and Harry made their way to his bedroom. Eric lent some clothes for Harry to be comfy and then they proceeded to get ready to sleep. 

That's when suddenly Dier heard Winks gasp loudly and immediately clutch onto his body, startling the life out of him. 

“Jesus, Winksy! What is it?” He asked worriedly as he noticed the fear in Harry’s face and couldn’t tell what he was looking at. 

“I-I’m not sure. I thought I saw something moving over there.” Harry answered, his voice shaky as he couldn’t stop staring at the door of the bedroom nor let go of Eric’s body. 

Against his better wishes, Eric parted from Harry’s arms and made his way to the door to check what Harry saw, just to be safe and ease his mind, his heart rate increasing significantly. Dier sighed. 

“It’s just him.” He explained with a smile as he called one of his dogs that was fooling around there. “And he does no harm.” 

They chuckled together, realising how stupid this paranoia of them was becoming already. 

Eric made his way back to proceed to get to the bed like they were about to. Winksy waited for Dier to climb into the bed first, wanting to know which side he usually takes and then as the older man was settled, he immediately joined him in bed. The blankets were cosier and warmer plus bigger than the one they were sharing on the sofa earlier, but it didn’t stop Harry from moving closer to Eric again. 

Eric gladly appreciated it, the warmth coming from Winks’ body tangling with his own was extremely comforting. He wasn’t even feeling that frightened anymore, the idea of ghosts was completely overridden by the sensation of having Harry there right next to him on his bed and the sudden sleepiness from laying his back on such a comfy mattress. 

However, apparently now he was alone in that feeling. He noticed how scared Winksy still was when they heard a noise coming from outside and the younger almost jumped in place. It was just a random noise coming from the streets, and Eric knows that it’s something common and people only pay random noises attention when they’re scared and on alert, which is exactly what Harry’s brain was doing. They were lying face to face with each other so Eric could clearly see how Winks started trembling, closing his eyes as he dared approach a bit closer to Eric. 

“Hey, Winksy. Are you _that_ scared?” He asked with a soft chuckle, but it wasn’t a mocking one, just curious. 

“I-I really don’t like ghosts.” Harry confessed with a nervous smile of his own. “What if they hurt us while we’re asleep?” 

Eric couldn’t help but chuckle again. It was a silly fear and he probably wouldn’t be feeling like that if it was daytime and not Halloween, also if they hadn’t seen all that horror content earlier that night. 

“Don’t worry, I'll protect you. I promise.” He smiled playfully. “Besides, my house is ghost-proof.” 

Harry slightly extended his hand holding out his pinkie, smiling dumbly as he did so. 

“Pinkie promise me then.” 

“I pinkie promise you.” 

They softly laughed together as Eric entangled their pinkies to seal the promise. 

Winks started to calm down after that, reason finding its way into his brain. He couldn’t stop smiling as he kept looking at Eric, and the smile was so sweet and precious that Eric couldn’t help but get lost in the sight. 

Then suddenly, much to their surprise, Harry broke the small distance between them and reached for his lips, pressing a soft and desperate kiss there. It was an unplanned action and result of a decision in the heat of the moment, but Harry didn’t really regret doing so, especially when Eric answered the kiss. 

It lasted a few good seconds before they parted away from it, and Harry immediately reached closer to Eric’s body, hugging the older man. Eric gladly answered the embrace, holding him in his bear arms. He wasn’t sure how everything changed so quickly but was happy about it, finding comfort in each other like that was soothing. Then Winksy suddenly broke the soft silence. 

“I’ll... I’ll try my best to protect you too.” 

Eric wasn’t even scared anymore but those words warmed his heart beyond human comprehension. He smiled in response to Harry’s words, pressing a soft kiss to his head before the brunet started pressing kisses all over Eric’s face to comfort him even though the blond didn’t really need it. 

It may be Halloween but sure as hell felt like Christmas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, these stories are all silly (i mean, us losing against antwerp in EL was scarier) and mostly about comfort because if I were to write actual horror it wouldn’t be a shortfic and def would be reaaally angsty (I've written a lot of horror A.U. fics in my life~) so let’s just roll with this.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed them <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos as always make my day :3 <3


End file.
